


Little Lover

by orphan_account



Category: AC/DC
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cold Weather, Darkness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angus and Bon spend a night alone in a freezing English mansion, and end up taking their friendship to a deeper level.





	Little Lover

“I can't believe it. Angus!”  


“Mmh?”  


“We're snowed in. We're fucking snowed in.”  


“No way!”  


“Come see for yourself.” said Bon, moving slightly to the side so that Angus could join him at the windowsill.  


“Oh wow.” said Angus, wiping a circle in the condensation on the window pane. “No way Mal and the guys are going to make it back tonight.”  


“Nope.” Bon agreed. “Looks like it's going to be just us.”  


Angus grinned.  


“Well, there are worse scenarios I can think of.”  


“Oh, can you, now.” teased Bon.  


Angus shrugged.  


“Yeah. I like hanging out with you. It's fun when it's just the two of us.”  


“Well, same here, mate.” said Bon, feeling oddly touched by the sincerity in his friend's tone. “What do you want to do?”  


“I dunno, watch tv? I was going to make a cuppa, if you want one.”  


“Yeah, but put a glug of whiskey in mine. No milk.”

*** 

“Well, this blows.” said Angus, after the lights and the tv started flickering and then went definitely out. “What now?”  


“Shall we go up to bed?”  


“Yeah.” agreed Angus, but he didn't move. “I reckon we're going to fucking freeze tonight.” he added, after a while.  


Bon considered the issue. The snow heavy wind was still blowing outside, and the old mansion felt damp and unpleasant already. He didn't even want to think about getting undressed and between the musty sheets.  


“You know what, I think there's a stove in the bigger bedroom. I could build a fire for you there.”  


“For me?” said Angus, surprised.  


“I don't want you to get cold.” explained Bon, very seriously. “You're such a delicate little flower. I must protect you at all costs.”  


“Ha-ha, very fucking funny.”  


Bon laughed.  


“Alright, alright. Kidding. But I'm serious about the stove. You should sleep there tonight, it'll be nicer.”  


Angus was silent for a minute.  


“You should sleep there too.” he said eventually. “I don't want you to freeze. The bed is big enough.” he added, and Bon wished that he could see his expression. “Deal?”  


Bon swallowed.  


“Yeah, I think that's the best idea.” he agreed, trying to keep his tone light.

***

“Angus?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Are you warm enough?”  


“Why'd you ask?”  


“I can hear your teeth chattering.”  


Angus sighed.  


“Yeah, no, I'm miserable.” he admitted. “What about you?”  


“I'm mostly ok.” said Bon. “My sweater is really warm.”  


“Also, the whiskey you drank.” Angus pointed out, with a snort of laughter.  


“Well, you're not wrong.” Bon conceded, smiling. “Do you want to come closer?” he added quickly, before he had time to change his mind.  
Angus didn't say anything, but he scooted closer to Bon.  


“Better?” Bon asked, in a whisper.  


Angus nodded, the curls on the back of his head tickling Bon's chin.  


_Well, here goes nothing_ , Bon tought to himself, and he reached out in the dark to envelope Angus' small figure in an embrace. He was relieved to feel his friend relax against his chest.  


“This is nice.” Angus said after a while. “Thank you.”

*** 

“Bon, are you asleep?”  


“Nope.”  


“Can I ask you a question?”  


“Sure.”  


“Is that your knob I'm feeling against my leg?”  


Bon felt his face go scarlet.  


“I suppose it is. Do you want me to go sleep somewhere else?”  


“No, no.” said Angus, hotly. “I just wanted to be sure.”  


“You... what?”  


“I didn't want to make a fool of myself.” explained Angus. He then took Bon's hand and placed it squarely over his own erection. “See, I'm also quite enjoying the arrangement.”  


Bon didn't know how to react. He allowed himself to run his hand along the contour of his friend's shaft, but he didn't dare go beyond that. He tried to imagine how it would have felt to grip Angus' dick properly, and he involuntarily ground his hips against the other man's body. Angus moaned.  


“Do you want to fool around a bit?” he asked, a touch of desperation in his voice. “That would warm us up for sure.”  


“I... sure, yes.” Bon said, not quite believing his luck. “Everything you want.”

***

“I wish I could see what we are doing.”  


“I know. Your hand down my pants, that would be so fucking hot to watch.”  


“Is this the first time...?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Yeah, me too. I generally, you know. With women.”  


“Same.”  


“But I've always had a soft spot for you.” Bon said, and he was being honest. He had always liked Angus.  


“Sometimes, when you sing, I like to pretend you're talking to me.” said Angus, very quietly. “I like to think of all the filthy things you talk about and get myself all worked up. Then I go somewhere after the show, I have a wank, and I try to imagine how it would feel if it was you pulling on my knob. Or sucking me off. Or... whatever. It always makes me come really fucking hard.”  


“Fucking hell, Angus. Come here.” urged Bon, and he pulled Angus closer to kiss him properly on the mouth. Their bodies were flush against each other, Angus' undone flies catching against Bon's still buttoned up jeans. They pawed hungrily at each other, exploring each other's body, grabbing fistfuls of hair, of sweaters, of shirts, tangling their legs together. Angus wiggled out of his jeans and underwear. Bon climbed on top of him.  


“I want to drive you out of your mind.” he muttered, kissing a trail from Angus' neck to his parted lips and back again. “I want this to be the best you've ever had.”  


“Touch me.” pleaded Angus. “Touch me, please.”  


“Alright.” said Bon with a grin, and he scooted back far enough to bend down and take Angus' dick into his mouth. Angus gasped with pleasure.  
“God, yes. More. Please.” he said, blindly reaching to caress Bon's head.  


Bon felt a surge of pride.  


“M-mh” he hummed affermatively, his lips still wrapped around the head of Angus' dick. He grabbed it at the base with one hand, and cupped his friend's balls with the other. Angus moaned. Bon started sucking in earnest, which was harder work than he had tought it would be, but caused Angus to make the most delicious little noises. Bon felt lightheaded with lust. He briefly pictured himself thrusting into the tight hot little body he was finally allowed to touch and smell and taste, and he had to take a second to compose himself. Angus, possibly frustrated by the sudden lull in the action, gave a couple of thrusts into Bon's mouth, catching him unaware and almost making him gag.  


“Eager, are we.” Bon commented, with a grin and a cough.  


“I'm sorry!” said Angus. “I just _need_ it, Bon, please. Please.”  


“I know you do, love.” said Bon, reaching up to stroke Angus' cheek. “I'm just trying to figure this whole thing out. It's harder than you'd think, I swear.”  


“Well I will see for myself soon enough, won't I?” said Angus, and Bon could just picture his friend's lewd grin.  


“Fuckin hell, mate. Mmh.” he said, and he went back to sucking on Angus' dick. It was easier once you had found a rhythm, he discovered, and it helped to use one hand to steady himself while he pumped on the base of Angus' dick with the other. He had even started getting fancy with his tongue work, trying to guess what would feel nice on Angus' part, when suddenly Angus grabbed him by the hair.  


Bon shook his head, correctly guessing what Angus was going to say.  


“I'm about to come, mate, I'm... _aaaah_. Oh god. Thank you.”  


Bon swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling both very proud of himself and extremely horny.  


“Was it good?”  


“It was excellent.” Angus said. “I can't believe we've done this.” he added, sounding pretty sleepy. “Do you want me to suck you off now?”  


“Don't worry.” said Bon, in spite of himself. “Rest a while, if you want. We can do more later if you're up for it.” he added hopefully.  


“Of course.” murmured Angus, already half asleep, curling himself deeper into Bon's arms. Bon smiled, overwhelmed by a very peculiar mixture of lust and tenderness. He kissed the top of Angus' head, held his peacefully sleeping little figure in the dark, and eventually fell asleep himself.

***

“Sorry about being so fucking rude and leaving you hanging, mate.” said Angus, his hand on Bon's crotch.  


Bon opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, but it was still pitch black in the room. They could not have been asleep more than a couple of hours, all considered.  


“No worries. You were tired.”  


“That I was. Now I want to make it up to you, though. I didn't want to wake you up, but I need some help unbottoning your jeans.” Angus admitted, with what Bon could tell was a frown. Bon laughed.  


“I like to wear 'em tight, yes. Sorry about ruining your plan. There you go.” he said, and he undid his own fly.  


“Thank you. Now, I have an idea.” Angus said, his small hand casually wrapped around the base of Bon's dick. “But I don't know if you'd be up for stuff like that.”  


“Let's hear it.”  


“Well, I could suck you off. I'd be glad to. Or we could do... stuff. If you'd like to.”  


Bon couldn't believe his ears.  


“Do you mean you'd let me... ?”  


“Yeah. If you want to. It might be, you know, cool.” shrugged Angus, stroking Bon's throbbing dick. “But only if you want to.”  


Bon took a deep breath to try and steady himself.  


“I would love to, mate. You can _feel_ I would. But I'm afraid I'll hurt you.”  


Angus was silent for a second.  


“Have you ever done it to girls?” he asked eventually.  


Bon thought about it.  


“I suppose I have, yes. Couple of times.”  


“There you have it, then. Can't be that different with a bloke.”  


“I don't know, maybe they were used to it. We had stuff to use to make it easier.”  


This time Angus was silent for almost a minute.  


“I have stuff we can use. And I am, you know, used to it. A bit.”  


“You are?”  


“Just fingers, you know, sometimes. Mine. It can be fun.”  


Bon wondered if Angus could hear the way his heart thumped against his chest.  


“Sure, then, let's give it a try.” he said after a few beats, his mouth dry. “Let's do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired chiefly by the existence of this rather puzzling picture https://i.imgur.com/wyzQuf9.jpg


End file.
